The present invention generally relates to fuel dispensing equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to fuel dispensing equipment utilizing one or more mass flow meters of the Coriolis type (hereinafter Coriolis mass flow meters).
Fuel pumps and fuel dispensers are known in the art. A fuel pump includes a pump located within its housing for extracting fuel from a fuel source, as well as meters for measuring fuel flow and switches and valves for controlling fuel flow. A fuel dispenser, in contrast, is connected to a source of fuel which contains its own pump, typically an underground storage tank (UST) with a submersible turbine pump (STP). Thus, a fuel dispenser does not typically require that a pump be housed in the unit itself. Instead, the dispenser housing contains the appropriate meters, switches and valves for controlling fuel flow supplied to it under pressure. As used herein, the term “fuel dispenser” or “dispensing equipment” shall include both fuel pumps and fuel dispensers, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise.
Fuel dispensers are designed in a variety of different configurations. A common type of fuel dispenser, often called a “lane-oriented” dispenser, has one or more fuel dispensing nozzles on each side of the unit. A lane-oriented multiproduct fuel dispenser typically has two or more fuel dispensing nozzles on each side of the unit. Each of the nozzles on each side of the unit is typically used to dispense a particular grade (e.g., octane level) of fuel. Alternatively, a single nozzle may be provided for dispensing multiple grades of fuel depending on the customer's selection. Each side of the unit generally includes a display for displaying the amount and cost of the fuel dispensed, and can also include credit or debit card verification and cash acceptance mechanisms.
A variety of different meters have been used in prior art fuel dispensers. Typically, either positive displacement meters or inferential meters have been used for this purpose. For a variety of reasons, fuel volume or flow rate measurement technologies are typically limited in their measurement accuracies across a finite range of flow rates. Additionally, measurement technologies may be limited in their maximum flow rates at the desired, restricted-to and/or otherwise realistic operating pressures by internal restrictions or fluidic impedances including but not limited to bore, port or other orifice size.